DJ's Alien Admirer
by georgeff
Summary: DJ becomes Friends with a new Girl in School who comes from Japan, but then realizes this Girl want's something a lot more than Friendship. DJ then See's that She's from Another World.


**DJ's Alien Admirer**

 **DJ becomes Friends with a new Girl in School who comes from Japan, but then realizes this Girl want's something a lot more than Friendship. Then DJ see's who she really is.**

 **Today was not like any other typical day. DJ was looking forward to Summer Vacation which was in five week's. "Class, we have a new Student starting here today" DJ's homeroom Teacher announced just as a new Girl walked into the Class Room. "This is Malynn Tomika, She's from Tokyo Japan, let's make her feel Welcome" The Teacher Said. "Malynn, you can take the seat next to DJ"The Teacher said Pointing to the Empty Desk next to DJ. Kimmy was seated next to DJ's right. Malynn took the seat to DJ's left. "HI, I'm DJ, it's nice to meet you" DJ said shaking hands with Malynn. "It's nice to meet you to, I hope we can be Friends" Malynn responded. The rest of Class ended like any other day.**

 **DJ then went to her Math Class, but Malynn was in the same class as DJ and sat next to her. "Ohh, I didn't know you were in this Class to" DJ said Surprised. DJ suddenly felt a hand on her Knee and knew it was Malynn.**

" **Excuse me, what are you doing" DJ asked. "Ohh, Sorry,I thought that it was my Knee" Malynn Responded. "Please be careful next time" DJ told her. Her next Class before Lunch was PE and the Class were doing Swimming. As DJ finished Changing into her Swimsuit she heard Malynn Voice from behind. "Looks like I'm in all your Classes" Malynn said showing DJ her Class Schedule. "your right" DJ responded. "I'm glad we are, let's be Friends" DJ said. "Thank you" Malynn responded Hugging DJ. "You have nice legs" Malynn said. "Ohh Thank you" DJ responded as Malynn reached out to her leg, but stopped when Kimmy came up to them."DJ we better get to the Pool before Mrs. Robert's gives us a Tardy"**

 **Kimmy said as the three walked to the Pool. "Kimmy, Malynn touched my Knee in Math Class and then she was reaching for my leg in the locker room" DJ told Kimmy when Malynn was talking to the Coach. "But somehow she's a really great person" DJ said as Malynn walked up to them. "DJ, you'll pair up with Malynn" Mrs Roberts said. DJ realized that Malynn asked the Coach to pair her and DJ up. AS they were Practicing treading water Malynn raised her foot up and started to rub DJ's thigh. "Malynn, what are you doing?" DJ Whispered. "Nothing" she responded lowering her foot down. "Please don't do that again" DJ said.**

 **DJ was just finishing her Homework when Danny came in to her Room. "DJ, Malynn is on the phone" Danny told her handing her the Cordless phone. "Hi Malynn, I'm Glad you called" She said. "Me too" Malynn responded. "I want to Invite you to spend the weekend with me, my Parents will be in Los Angeles on Business and my Brother will be at my Grandparents, your Dad said it was OK" She told DJ. "I was going to spend the weekend with Kimmy, but I'll spend the weekend with you instead" DJ answered before hanging up. "You spending the weekend with Kimmy Gibbler?!" Stephanie said standing in DJ's Doorway. "No you evesdropper, I'm spending the Weekend with a New Friend" DJ responded throwing a book at Stephanie. "Dad, DJ Threw a Book at me!" DJ heard Stephanie saying to Danny. "Maybe because you were listening on her phone conversation again" Danny Responded.**

 **DJ arrived at School with both her Back Pack and her Weekend Bag. Malynn walked up to DJ in the hall on the way to Class. "I'm Glad your spending the Weekend with me" Malynn told her. "Me too" DJ responded. After School let out Malynn's Mom came and picked her and DJ up. "It's good Malynn has you as her new Friend" Malynn's Mom told DJ. "I'm glad too, she's a really great person" DJ told her. They Arrived at Malynns House just as her Dad was carryng a suitcase out to his Car. "Dad, this is my new Friend DJ Tanner" Malynn told her Dad. "That's Great, good for you"Her tald told her. "very nice to meet you Mr Tomika"**

 **DJ said shaking Malynns Dads hand. "Where's your Brother?" DJ asked Malynn. My Grandpa picked him up at School already" She responded. "You two have a good weekend" Malynn's Dad said just before they drove away.**

 **DJ followed Malynn into her house and was amazed to see a lot of Japanese Decor. "I hope my Family won't call to check up on me" DJ said. "Don't worry they wont" Malynn told DJ. "what should we do first?"**

 **DJ asked. "I know, follow me" Malynn said taking DJ's hand and lead DJ to her Room. DJ saw an Oriental Screen, Fans and a bed very low to the floor along with a mat rolled out on the floor and six asian scented candles lit. "Here, change into this" Malynn said handing her a pair of short shorts. "what am I going to do with this?" DJ asked. "You'll see" Malynn said grabbing an Identical one and heading off into the Bathroom. DJ Changed into the shorts shortly before Malynn returned wearing the other Shorts. "Lay down here" Malynn said pointing to the mat. DJ lied down as Malynn kneeled down next to her and handed her a small cup of tea. "Thank you"DJ Said drinking the Tea and then handing Malynn the cup.**

 **Somehow the Tea made DJ feel a bit strange. Malynn then got a bit closer to were her thigh touched DJ's thigh. "you remember what I say in the Locker Room that you have nice legs?" Malynn asked. "Yes, I remember" DJ responded as Malynn was placing her hand on DJ's thigh and taking DJ's hand and placing it on her own thigh. Malynn then reached over and got a small bottle of oil and put some in her hand and then proceeded to rub it all over her legs, then rubbed some on her own legs. Malynn then took DJ's thigh in her hands and began to rub and squeeze it slowly as Malynn began to kiss DJ on her cheek. "Malynn, I don't think that's right" DJ said. "It is" Malynn responded. The Tea that DJ Drank had some strange herbs that put DJ under Malynn's Spell. "You mine forever" Malynn said holding up an Orange Crystal which pulled her and DJ into another Dimension to were Malynn and DJ will never be seen again. Malynn did Admire DJ in such a way that she'll be kept forever, but not. As Malynn was occupied with picking pink fruit DJ quickly ran for the open dimentional Door way and made it back to Malynn's room. "wait!" Malynn called out loudly just before DJ smashed the Crystal. Malynn somehow showed up out of thin air, but she was not like the Malynn DJ knew. She was the Real Malynn who DJ met in home room. The one that took DJ away was an Alien imposter from DJ's math class there that one Day. "what happened?" malynn asked. "Some Strange Alien that looked like you switched you with itself and was really into my legs before taking me to some strange world" DJ told Malynn just before she fell asleep. DJ woke up in Kimmys House. The Real Malynn will never ever meet DJ as well as the Alien imposter who along with her world will never be seen ever again.**


End file.
